


Superhuman

by RubyFiamma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Crying Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa shows up at Iwaizumi's door again, this time sporting a new look given to him by his piece of shit boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhuman

**Superhuman**

* * *

 

It's late when Iwaizumi opens the door to find exactly who he had expected standing in his doorway. Except Oikawa isn't smiling smug with a hand on his hip and eyes gleaming with a challenge like Iwaizumi's used to seeing. Instead his head is hung low, shoulders slumped and fists balled at his sides. Iwaizumi wants to ask what his problem is before he lets the other in, but he knows better. So he opens his door wider for the other, steps back so he can watch the way Oikawa shuffles in across the threshold; to take note of the way Oikawa's shoulders rise on a hitch of a breath and Iwaizumi doesn't have to be a genius to know that the other's been crying.

He closes the door, it shuts with a soft click and the lock slides into place without effort. He hangs on to the door knob, waits to see if this is going to be one of Oikawa's angry and hasty vents about his trashy, piece of shit boyfriend, or if it's one of those times he's lacking in confidence and needs a ego boost -- to which Iwaizumi hands out  _only_  if the other has actually fallen into one his reoccurring short-lived depressions. If that's the case, Oikawa will be in and out in a matter of ten or so minutes, long enough for Iwaizumi to feel a shitload of emotion he'd rather not feel. Long enough for Oikawa to feel better, and that's all that really matters.

When Oikawa turns, the first thing Iwaizumi notices the skin under the other's eye is swollen purple and blue, his eyes are glossy and still brimming with tears. There are noticeable streaks of wetness still tacked to his rose-red cheeks and his nose is rubbed raw from Oikawa's bad habit of constantly wiping it every time he sniffles. They aren't children anymore, but never before has the other looked so fragile and vulnerable in all the years Iwaizumi has known him.

"Oikawa... what happened to your face?" he asks, wary of the answer before Oikawa even opens his mouth. He can feel the strike of heat in his blood when he looks at the bruise under the other's eye. He wants to march over to that bastard's house and give him two of his own shiners twice the size of Oikawa's. Despite the many times he's been through this will the other, it doesn't make Iwaizumi immune to the vice that grasps his lungs with the sharp and shaky inhale Oikawa takes, or the agonising fissure that ruptures his heart when Oikawa tries to smile through his tears. Except this time Oikawa isn't trying to smile or pretend like it's all okay. 

"So what if I fail, Iwa-chan? That's okay -- right?" He looks lost, his eyes are searching Iwaizumi's face for an answer he isn't going to find there because Iwaizumi has kept himself guarded all these years and he isn't about to let it slip because Oikawa's come to his door crying at three in the morning again, a regular occurrence every time he's had a fight with his shitty boyfriend.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Oikawa? Why did he hit you?" Iwaizumi's tone is almost feral, harsher than he means it to be, so much so that he sees Oikawa wince at the sound of his voice, a tell tale sign of someone who's gone through too much trauma. It enrages Iwaizumi to see how much Oikawa has changed, how withdrawn and docile he can be even when it's just the two of them. It makes Iwaizumi's stomach twist in gut wrenching knots, makes him feel sick and disgusted.

He sighs when he looks at the drawn back and guarded man in front of him, the man who once had enough confidence to make up for anyone who lacked their own. But that was all just an act too, wasn't it. Oikawa has never really been confident in himself, he never really believed in himself. That was Iwaizumi's job.

So he asks again, softer this time but it's getting harder and harder to brush his fury and anguish under the rug. "Why did he hit you, Oikawa?"

"I can't help it... He tells me I'm not good enough -- I'm good enough, aren't I?" He wipes at his face with the heel of his hand. It makes the redness in his cheeks worse, makes Iwaizumi's chest pull tighter and it gets harder to breathe. "He wants me to do things I don't wanna do, he  _demands_  things -- I have to drop this and do that. I can't talk to any of my friends -- he even gets angry when I talk to my family. We... We had a fight because I didn't have dinner ready on the table for him when he came home and he hit me. Iwa-chan... You know that isn't me.  _He knows that isn't me._ But ever since we moved in together he... he expects  _so much_ of me. I... I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Oikawa --" Iwaizumi begins, but he's cut off with a sniffle and a huff of a laugh. One too choked and forced for Iwaizumi to believe anything but it being a sad attempt at Oikawa pretending this doesn't bother him.

"Nevermind," he says, waving a dismissive hand. "I don't know why I keep coming here with my problems. I can handle them on my own. I won't let him get the best of me." He tries to smile but it's all wrong, it's thin and flaky and doesn't reach his eyes. He takes a step towards the door and Iwaizumi panics. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Oikawa go back to that hell.

"Tooru -- listen to me," Iwaizumi snaps and it's too late for him to close his mouth on the slip of Oikawa's first name but it catches the attention of the other, gets Oikawa to freeze in the middle of the genkan with brown eyes blown wide. "You're good enough, alright? You're... you're everything he could ever ask for okay? And if he can't see that, then he's a fucking idiot." He takes a step towards Oikawa who's pulled in his lower lip and it's caught between his teeth. He's always been an ugly crier but Iwaizumi has never seen anything more beautiful. 

"I'm not me. I... I feel like I'm broken," Oikawa blurts, folding in on himself as he lets out a wretched wail that catches in his throat. Iwaizumi moves from the door completely, reaches out so his fingers skim along feather soft skin until he can take the other's hands in his own and pull Oikawa into an embrace.  "What happened to me?"

 _It's that bastard that picks apart your insecurities and tramples all over you,_ Iwaizumi wants to say but he doesn't. Oikawa doesn't need an 'I told you so', he needs someone to listen to him; to comfort him, because as far as Iwaizumi can tell, that doesn't happen for the other often. So he wraps his arms around Oikawa tighter, brings the other in close so that Oikawa's chin is tucked into the crook of his neck and he breathes in the spicy sugar that clings to the silken strands of Oikawa's hair.

"You're not broken, Oikawa. You're you, you always have been and I..."  _I love you just the way you are,_  Iwaizumi doesn't finish, chokes the words down bitterly like they're made of poison. He's been in love with him for so long but he's always felt like the other is just out of his reach, like Oikawa is as unobtainable and untouchable as the beautifully brilliant stars that shine across the universe. But Iwaizumi can't force his feelings on the other at a time like this, even if those three words could save him."I think you're amazing."

"I'm not... I'm not superhuman, Iwa-chan," Oikawa sobs. "I'm nothing special." Fingers clutch at the fabric of Iwaizumi's shirt and he can feel the warmth radiating from Oikawa's palm pressed against his spine.

Iwaizumi resists the urge to touch his lips to the soft muss of chestnut hair, wipe tears away with the edge of his thumb, kiss the ripe and ugly mottled bruise under his eye until it doesn't hurt anymore and whisper things against the shell of Oikawa's ear that will make the other smile. Maybe it's too early to say  _I love you_ , maybe it's not the time but he can't watch Oikawa hurt anymore. "I know," is what he says, indulging just a little when he threads his fingers through Oikawa's hair. 

"Iwa-chan -- you asshole," Oikawa sniffs with the hint of a laugh. He squeezes tighter and Iwaizumi presses a kiss to Oikawa's temple. He doesn't care anymore, Oikawa needs to know.

"You may not think you are, but I do, Tooru. I think you're special, and you always have been." 

It's as close to an 'I love you' Iwaizumi will ever have the opportunity to say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For happier IwaOi, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6214198).


End file.
